The Truth When I Love You
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Dan apakah, Rukia harus kehilangan Ichigo? atau yang terjadi malah sebaliknya?


**The Truth**** When I Love You**

"Ichigo…" panggilnya lirih.

"Ichigo…" panggilnya lagi dalam mimpi, nyaris tak terdengar.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!!!"

_**Ketika kau merasakan sesuatu..**_

_**Yang bernama Cinta,..**_

_**Apa saat itu..**_

_**Kau merasa bahagia sekaligus berdilema??**_

_**Disaat kau menyadari,**_

_**Orang yang kau cinta,**_

_**Tidak ada di sisimu saat itu??**_

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo**

**Bleach****'s Fanfict (One Shot)**

**Youichi Fitria**

"**The Truth**** When I Love You (Bleach Version)"**

**From my Previous FF**

"_The Truth When I Love You (Eyeshield 21 Version on my FB)_**"**

**!! ****Warning !!**

**OOC (maybe), sok puitis, ide pasaran, abal, GJ, dsb.**

**..Don't like – Don't Read..**

**~~~OoOoOoO~~~**

Rukia tersengal-sengal, wajahnya tegang. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Gadis itu selalu bermimpi aneh selama tiga malam terakhir ini. Entah kenapa. Mimpi itu selalu berkisar di tempat yang sama, dan dengan orang yang sama. Dan saat itu dia tahu, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan tidak paham. Padahal saat itu, tidak ada sedikitpun yang mengusik dirinya.

"_Watashi no imouto-san? Anata wa daijobou desu ka?_" Byakuya membuka kamar adiknya. Malam itu, Byakuya membuka kamar itu lagi. Dua malam kemarinpun, adiknya meneriakkan hal yang sama. Semalam itu. Ia tidak mengerti.

"_Daijobou, Nii-sama,_" Rukia meringis, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, keringat dingin masih bertetesan di pelipisnya, "Tenang saja, aku hanya bermimpi buruk._ Oyasumi, Nii-sama_."

Rukia berusaha memejamkan matanya, menghilangkan bayangan mimpi itu dari otaknya.

_Percuma._

Itulah yang Rukia tahu, dia sama sekali, tidak bisa menghilangkan semua itu begitu saja..

_**Apa kau pernah melihat segenggam impian??**_

_**Saat itu, apa kau merasa bahagia??**_

_**Tapi, bagaimana jika semua hal tersebut**_

_**Malah membuka sebuah tabir kehancuran??**_

"Minna-san!" Orihime memandangi semua anggota klub panah, bagaimanapun juga, dia manager, "Semangat ya!"

"Yep!"

Rukia yang dari tadi Cuma menundukan kepalanya hanya melamun tidak karuan memikirkan mimpinya.

"Rukia? Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo mendekatinya.

"Eh?" Rukia tersentak kaget, "Emm.. tidak.. tidak kok.."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya!" Rukia agak ketus sambil menghindari Ichigo. Ichigo agak cengo dengan sifat keras kepala gadis itu, dan akhirnya menuju tempat latihannya sendiri. _Aaahh, daripada aku dimarahi Ishida_, pikirnya. Yep, Ishida kapten klub panah SMA Karakura ini.

Orihime yang dari tadi melihat ini, tersenyum, lalu mengampiri gadis yang masih melamun memegangi busurnya itu.

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Eh?! Inoue?"

"Ahaha, kau melamun?"

"T-tidak!"

"Jangan bohong," kata Orihime menarik gadis bermata violet itu duduk di kursi, "Ada apa?"

"Emmm…" Rukia agak ragu.

"Tidak apa, cerita saja!"

"Be-begini……." Rukia menceritakan mimpinya itu, sekaligus ketakutannya, menumpahkan seluruhnya.

Orihime yang serius mendengarkan, tersenyum tipis, "Wah, jadi ceritanya Kuchiki suka sama Kurosaki ya? sampai mimpi Kurosaki mati begitu ketakutan?"

"INOUE-SAN!" Rukia agak kesal, "Apanya sih?!"

"Halah! Tidak usah bohong," kata Orihime tertawa kecil, "Buat apa kau bohong padaku?"

"HUUUH!" Rukia berdiri dan mengambil busur dan panahnya lagi. Orihime merasa bersalah, tapi tetap saja ia geli. Dalam hati Rukia sendiri, ia merasa lega, paling tidak sedikit bebannya terangkat, meski masih menyisakan ketakutan di dalam dirinya…

"Cebol!" kata Ichigo cepat, "Ngapain kau diam bengong melamun nggak jelas begitu? Kapan kau mau latihan?"

"Huh! Jeruk!"

"Midget!"

"Strawberry!!"

"Kecil!"

"Jelek!"

"Cebol!"

"Strawberry!"

Dan berlanjutlah pertikaian ini sampai akhirnya Ishida sebagai Kapten klub itu menghentikan pertikaian konyol mereka. Orihime hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat orang-orang itu.

Ichigo menghampiri gadis yang termenung bersender di tembok itu. Latihan telah berakhir. Dan gadis itu berkeringat, namun ia tidak duduk, tidak minum, tidak mencuci muka, dan hanya bengong.

"Heh? Cebol!" Ichigo memanggilnya.

"Apa-ap……." Rukia agak kesal, namun Ichigo memotong omongannya dengan sebotol air yang dilemparkannya. Juga handuk kering

"Minum tuh!"

"Tumben kau baik," kata Rukia buru-buru minum, kehausan.

"Cuma ingin supaya kau cepat tinggi dengan banyak minum air putih, Midget," kata Ichigo dengan nada agak geli.

"EEUUHHKK!!" Rukia tersedak minumannya, "Si-sialan kau, Jeruk!"

"HAHAHA!" Ichigo tertawa agak keras. Makin membuat Rukia kesal dan meninggalkannya menuju bangku di tempat istirahat.

Ichigo agak merasa bersalah, padahal bukan itu maksudnya yang sebenarnya. Ia menghampiri gadis itu lagi.

"Emm.. Ru--kia??"

"Ya?"

"Ehmm.. mm.. k-kan hari ini.. maksudku besok libur, bisa kan, kau menemaniku?"

"Eh?" gadis itu menunjukkan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ini," kata Ichigo mmberikan sebuah tiket kepada Rukia, "Ke taman bermain. Besok jam 10."

"B-baik!" kata Rukia tidak menolak. Bahkan ia sangat senang. Memikirkan apa kira-kira yang akan mereka lakukan di taman bermain itu esok harinya.

_**You the one..**_

_**To recognize..**_

_**There are things I need..**_

_**In my life..**_

"Rukia! Ayo!!" Laki-laki berambut Orange itu menarik tangan Rukia.

"Aa! Ichigooo!!" Rukia mulai ngos-ngosan. Mereka di tepi jalan raya saat itu.

Ichigo melepaskan tangan gadis itu begitu saja..

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia saat itu berada di tengah jalan.

"Ruki---"

"ICHIGO!!" teriak Rukia histeris. Ichigo sedikit tersenyum, namun akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu ketika ia menoleh dan terkejut oleh suara ribut juga sesuatu yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" teriaknya penuh kepedihan.

_Darah mengalir begitu saja dari kepala, tangan, kaki, bahkan dadanya. Truk yang tidak bisa berhenti itu m__enerjang tubuh sang lelaki berambut Orange._

"Ichigo……"

_Darah terus mengalir. Menatap untuk terakhir kalinya pada gadis berambut biru itu._

"I-chi…?" gadis itu terus memanggil.

_Dan darah terus saja, tanpa komando dan tanpa pemberitahuan, mengalir begitu cepat. Keluar dari tubuh sang Pria. Mata coklat emasnya menatap kosong, kehilangan cahaya._

"T-tidak……"

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rukia terbangun lagi dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpi keempat. Buruk. Dia terbangun sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas, seolah ingin mengambil sesuatu dari posisi tidurnya.

Ia menghela nafas, menghapus tetesan-tetesan air kecil di pelipisnya. Dia menatap jendela. Bulan purnama penuh, namun cahayanya tertutup awan hitam, menandakan makin gelap gulitanya malam itu.

Ia menatap kaca di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menangis, ya, matanya merah sekali, dan berkas-berkas berkilauan dari air mata itu masih ada di sekitar pipinya. Ia buru-buru menghapusnya. Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi untuk keempat kalinya?

CKLEK, pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi. Toh ia tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Muncullah wajah kakaknya dari sana.

"Ruki……"

"_Daijobou, Nii-sama_. Tolong tutup pintunya," Rukia menutup wajahnya dengan Selimut. Lagi-lagi. Byakuya melihat adiknya itu sebentar dengan prihatin, lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan menutupnya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, sudah empat malam, adiknya itu berteriak, pada waktu yang sama, juga meneriakkan nama yang sama.

Rukia kembali memejamkan matanya. Berharap ia bisa melupakan apa yang memang harus ia lupakan saat itu juga.

_**This is me..**_

_**And this is my dream..**_

_**It was **__**unearthly**_

_**But,**_

_**I always become honest..**_

_**When you're here beside me..**_

Minggu, 9.55

"Hmm," laki-laki itu menatap alrojinya. _Tinggal 5 menit_, pikirnya.

Ya, Ichigo Kurosaki. Pria berambut Orange itu bersender di salah satu dinding toko. Menunggu seorang gadis.

"YAAAA!!! Ichigooo!!" Gadis itu datang.

Ya, gadis itulah yang ditunggu seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Gadis berambut biru yang berlari-lari itu, Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis itu berlari, berusaha memacu agar kakinya bisa berlari lebih kencang lagi. Memacu untuk menuju orang yang dicintainya lebih cepat.

Rukia menyambut tangan Pria itu.

"Haahh.. hahh.. haahh," Rukia mencoba menarik nafas, dia terlalu cepat sampai tersengal-sengal begitu, "_Gomen-ne!!_"

"_Gomen? Nani?_" Ichigo heran kenapa gadis itu meminta maaf.

"Aku telat?"

"Tidak kok, masih ada 5 menit," kata Ichigo tersenyum.

"_Yo-yokatta_," Rukia tersenyum, "Tadinya kupikir telat."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ichigo.

"Yaa! Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan," kata Rukia mulai bersemangat kembali.

Dan begitulah, mereka menyusuri sisi-sisi taman bermain itu. Sepanjang siang yang hangat itu. Kebersamaan yang begitu mereka berdua nantikan. Begitu lama tak merasakan hal semacam ini.

_**Inikah perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya?**_

_**Perasaan dimana kau selalu merasa Senang saat bersamanya??**_

_**Mungkin iya..**_

_**Tapi kupikir..**_

_**Mungkin juga tidak..**_

"Capek!" Rukia menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi taman. Entah berapa jam mereka berdua ada di sana. Menikmati apa yang ada saat itu.

Ichigo duduk dengan tenang. Membawa minuman dingin dua gelas. Memberikan salah satunya pada Rukia.

"_Arigatou, Ichigo,_" Rukia segera menghabiskan minumannya dengan brutal. Kelelahan? Mungkin iya. Dia over hari ini, menarik Ichigo menaikki berbagai permainan dan berlari-lari dengan semangat. Lemas? Tidak, ia tidak merasa begitu, karena dia bersama seseorang yang disayangi… tidak! Dicintainya selama ini.

"Tch… euhm.. euk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Rukia tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Ah.. Ahaha!! Hahaha.. emm.." Ichigo tertawa renyah melihat orang di depannya tersedak gara-gara minumannya sendiri. Rukia blushing, namun baru kali itu dia melihat seorang Ichigo Kurosaki tertawa senang, seolah tidak ada yang menganggunya.

"_Euhm! Doushite?!_" Rukia membentak kecil, tidak! Bukan membentak, ia sendiri bingung apa sebenarnya yang ia maksudkan saat itu.

"Aha~ha," Ichigo tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, _gomen, ne_. Manis juga kalau seperti itu."

"Manis?"

Rukia memunculkan rona merah lagi di pipinya, tanda ia malu dan sedikit tersanjung dengan apa yang barusan orang ini katakan. Ichigo sendiri entah kenapa terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Dan dia juga mengeluarkan rona merah yang sama. Saling memalingkan wajah. Tidak berani menatap mata satu sama lain.

"M-maksudku.. m-manis itu," Ichigo tergagap. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Eh.. Ettoou," Rukia memulai lagi, namun ia tidak mengerti pula, apa yang harus ia keluarkan dari tenggorokannya, "B-baru kali ini aku dibilang manis sama seorang cowok."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya," kata Rukia menatap kosong, "Padahal aku tidak manis sedikitpun ya? Suka menguntit, menggosip."

"Tidak! Kau manis kok! Benar-benar manis!"

"Eh?"

"Ti-tidak! Bukan, bukannya…," Ichigo salah tingkah lagi. Sepertinya ia kerepotan dengan kata-kata yang ia keluarkan.

"Terimakasih, aku mengerti kok," Rukia berusaha tersenyum, menatap mata cokelat keemasan milik Ichigo, dan tentu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terus memburatkan warna merah.

Beberapa saat yang dingin, saling bertatapan. Angin sepertinya Senang berjalan-jalan hari ini. Karena itulah, meski terik, dingin tetap terasa. Kehangatan ada di hati mereka masing-masing.

"Ru-rukia??"

"Ya?"

"Aku… aku.. su…"

"Apa?"

KRIIINGGG…. Bel penjual Es Krim terdengar. Toh penjualnya sudah ada di depan mata.

"EH! BUKAN! KITA BELI ES KRIM SAJA YA!"

"Eh?" kata Rukia, "Tapi—"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo sudah keburu menarik tangannya. Rona merah semakin memburat di pipinya. Hangat, mungkin itu yang ia rasakan.

Senja mulai turun. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak puas-puasnya bersama. Terik hangat mentari mulai digantikan sinar terang bulan dan bintang. Dingin. Mereka berdua memperhatikannya dari bianglala paling atas itu.

"Indah ya?" kata Ichigo, "Dingin, tapi aku tetap merasa hangat."

"Iya," Rukia tersenyum.

Ia senang berada di tempat ini, di bianglala, bersama Ichigo. Ia sangat Senang memandangi mata cokelat keemasan milik Ichigo yang kadang bisa membuncah layaknya api itu. Dan kadang memberikan kelembutan tersendiri saat ia merasa resah.

"Hari ini aku senang. Semuanya karena Rukia," kata Ichigo. Kata-kata yang menyiratkan Denotasi sekaligus konotasi bagi Rukia. Ia berusaha tersenyum, tapi ia tahu, rasa tenang saat itu benar-benar beda dari biasanya. Rukia masih saja memandangi setiap lekuk wajah dan rambut pria itu.

Tik.. tik.. tik..

Tetesan air hujan yang bening itu jatuh perlahan. Membasahi sisi-sisi bianglala kami berdua. Bianglala itu beratap, seperti sangkar burung besar dengan jeruji-jeruji yang terkunci. Tidak seperti hujan biasanya, hujan kali ini tidak ingin menutupi bulan dan bintang dengan awan gelapnya. Membiarkannya tetap berada di sana. Namun toh ia hanya mengejek, dan beberapa saat, ia berlalu. Hujan itu benar-benar mengejek.

"Kata kakakmu," Ichigo memulai pembicaraan lagi, membiarkan sisa-sisa air hujan membasahi tangannya, "Kau sering berteriak malam, bermimpi buruk?"

"Eh?" Rukia sedikit tersentak. Namun ia mengakui, toh ia benar-benar takut dengan mimpi itu. Mimpi yang mengharuskan ia berpisah dengan orang di depannya saat itu.

Dia sendiri malah menjadi pucat dan ketakutan. Menerawang kosong.

_Ia merasa bergoyang…_

GREB, dan entah sejak kapan, Rukia sudah berada dalam pelukan Ichigo yang hangat. Rukia benar-benar kaget. Ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan apapun yang ia rasakan. Ichigo adalah tipikal orang yang kadang mudah dan kadang sulit untuk ditebak.

"Aku," kata Ichigo, "Kalau kau bermimpi yang aneh, jangan pikirkan. Hanya mimpi. Aku, akan terus berada disini kok."

Rukia terdiam dalam pelukan Ichigo, merasa nyaman. Namun ia masih terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Tapi Ichigo cukup mengerti, dengan anggukan pelan gadis itu di bahunya.

Wajah Ichigo menjadi buram –bukan!- semuanya menjadi buram dan panas. Rukia menangis lagi. Ia meringis, '_Aduhh Rukiiii, kenapa harus sekarang??_' mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menangis, toh hanya mimpi," Ichigo membujuknya, Rukia terdiam. Kenyataannya, mimpi itu empat kali mendatanginya, sama persis dan penuh dengan ketakutan. Ia tak mengerti.

Ia menatap wajah Ichigo dalam. Ichigo merapikan sisi-sisi rambut gadis itu, memegang bahunya dengan tangannya yang hangat dan besar itu.

Dan tanpa rencana apapun, tanpa mempedulikan tetesan air hujan yang mengejek tadi, dan tanpa peduli dengan bianglala yang terus bergerak itu,

_Ichigo__ menciumnya_.

_**Itu karena kau ada disini..**_

_**Karena kau selalu disampingku..**_

_**Karena kau selalu mendukungku..**_

_**Karena kau selalu melindungku..**_

_**Dan Karena…**_

Mereka keluar dari Bianglala itu. Saling menggenggam hangatnya tangan masing-masing.

"Kuantar pulang ya!" katanya riang, "Tak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian malam begini."

Rukia hanya mengangguk. Perasaannya membuncah. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa, haruskah berteriak atau mengharapkan ia terus berada di dalam bianglala tadi. Aaaahh.. dia sendiri menjadi linglung.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia, berlari. Keluar dari tempat itu, hingga gerbang taman bermain yang basah akibat hujan sesaat itu.

"I-Ichigo, kok lari?"

"Aku hanya ingin! Lagipula, aku rasa, benar-benar menyenangkan!" katanya tersenyum hangat. Rukia akhirnya hanya mengikuti kemauan pria itu.

Mereka akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari taman bermain itu, menuju jalan raya, menyebrangi jalan itu dan berlari lagi, menuju halte dan menunggu bus yang terdekat untuk menuju rumah, tentu menyenangkan. Mungkin. Tapi bagi Rukia, itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, selama itu bersama Ichigo.

Jalanan itu sepi dari orang-orang yang ingin menyebrang. Mungkin karena jalan ini jarang dilewati atau karena hujan dan angin dingin yang membuat mereka malas untuk keluar dari rumah. Lampu penyebrangan hijau, menandakan boleh menyebrang. Ichigo berlari, menarik tangan gadis itu.

DUBRAK! Kaki Rukia terantuk sisi trotoar, membuat ia jatuh dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo dari tangannya. Kakinya tergores agak dalam.

"Ruki……"

TLEP! Lampu penyebrangan berubah merah secara tiba-tiba. Baru saja Ichigo ingin menoleh…

DRRRRRRRRRMMMM………..

_Mimpi itu_…..

Sesuatu lewat begitu saja di benak Rukia..

_Ini.. seperti mimpi itu…….._

"TIDAK!!" Rukia buru-buru berdiri, agak kesakitan, namun ia tidak peduli dan langsung meloncat begitu saja, "JANGAN SEPERTI ITU!!!!!!" Ia berusaha secepat mungkin.

Ia tidak mempedulikan apapun…

_Hanya sedikit…_

_Jika mendorongnya.._

_Sedikit saja……_

_Mimpi itu….._

_Tidak akan…._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

DUAAAAAAAKKK!!!!!! DRRRRBBMMM!!!!

Darah membasahi berbagai tubuh pria itu. Dia terlempar ke trotoar seberang. Namun ia sadar, ia masih hidup. Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Pria itu bangun, menoleh dan melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Matanya melebar terkejut, lalu basah oleh airmata.

Tangan gadis itu terentang luas dan bebas, seperti saat ia mendorong pria itu secepat dan sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia masih hidup, namun ia tahu, itu takkan lama. Ia tersenyum sedikit, membiarkan tatapan matanya mengosong, sambil memandangi mata orang yang disayanginya.

_Mimpi itu,_

_Tidak akan terjadi.._

_Ichigo__.._

_Syukurlah.._

Darah memaksa tenggorokannya untuk membuka jalan keluar. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum, hingga semua gelap. Sebelum itu, ia menggumamkan pelan, "_Sa.. yo.. na.. ra.._" dan semuanya hilang… Mata Ichigo melebar.

"TIDAK!! RUKIAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Ah..**_

_**Dimana?**_

_**Aku ada di mana?  
apa aku telah terlambat??**_

_**Apa aku gagal sebelum mengatakannya??**_

_**Apa yang terjadi??**_

_**Atau sebaliknya??**_

_**Maaf..**_

_**Maafkan aku..**_

Orihime berlari melewati koridor rumah sakit itu, malam itu bersama Ishida. Ia baru tahu jika seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan ia sayangi saat itu berada disana. Kecelakaan parah. Ishida di belakangnya, berusaha mengikuti gadis yang berlari itu. Di ujung koridor. Ruang nomor 3. itu tujuannya.

CKLEK! Orihime membuka pintunya, diikuti Ishida, "RUKIA-CHAN!"

Semua di dalam ruangan itu serentak menoleh ke pintu. Ada Byakuya, sang kakak, Renji, Soifon, Tatsuki, Chad, Rangiku, Hitsugaya dan banyak lagi. Dan yang tidak terlupakan, Ichigo yang duduk di samping tempat tidur, dimana terbaring Rukia yang diam tertidur. Koma? Mungkin. Luka di tubuhnya benar-benar parah. Semua di dalam ruangan itu tidak bersuara.

"Ku-kuchiki…" Orihime mengelus lembut pipi gadis berambut biru malam itu.

"Inoue.." Ichigo makin berdilema.

"Kurosaki! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa.. kenapa dia…" Orihime bertanya. Ichigo tidak menjawab.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Ichigo berdiri, namun ia tidak melakukan apapun selain bersender ke tembok.

Byakuya mendekatinya tiba-tiba, mengguncang kerah Ichigo dengan keras.

"PASTI! PASTI KAU!! YANG MEMBUATNYA, YANG MEMBUAT ADIKKU BEGINI!!" teriak Byakuya dengan airmata. Semua heran, baru kali ini Byakuya menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Yang lain berusaha menghentikan Byakuya.

"Tenanglah! Byakuya-san!" kata Renji. Bersama Hitsugaya ia berusaha melepaskan.

"PASTI DIA! ADIKKU BEGINI.. PASTI KARENA DIA!! SETIAP MALAM,.. MIMPINYA ITU.. YANG DIA TERIAKKAN.. NAMAMU ITU.. PASTI.. PASTI…!!" Byakuya terbata, tetap mengguncang kerah Ichigo hingga Ichigo terangkat beberapa Senti ke udara.

Ichigo yang tadi tidak menjawab tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan tatapan dingin yang baru pertama kali dikeluarkannya. Byakuya sedikit tersentak dan melepaskan kerah kemeja Ichigo yang sedikit terkena darah Rukia tadi. Ichigo berdiri tegak.

"MANA AKU TAHU APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA! Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa mendapat mimpi seperti yang kau ceritakan! Bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa tadi dia menangis saat di bianglala, ketika kubahas tentang mimpi itu! Aku peduli padanya! Aku tahu.. tapi.. apa kau mengerti aku juga menggenggam beban yang sama denganmu! Jangan pikir karena dia adikmu, jadi hanya kau saja yang pantas menentukan siapa yang salah dan khawatir! Aku… aku juga punya hak untuk khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga, aku benar-benar… benar-benar peduli padanya!!" teriak Ichigo. Ia menarik nafas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi.. ia mengulanginya sampai tiga kali.. tidak! Berulang kali. Ia tersengal-sengal.

"Ichi… go??" lirihnya suara itu memanggil. Semua menoleh ke arah tempat tidur.

"Ru-kia?" Ichigo menjawab dengan ekspresi lega. Rukia tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya pucat. Darah yang ia keluarkan luar biasa banyak.

"_Yokkata_," Orihime agak lega, menghempaskan dirinya ke tembok di samping Ishida, lalu terduduk. Yang lain juga mengeluarkan ekspresi sama. Byakuya sendiri kacau.

Ichigo dengan gontai menuju tempat tidur itu. Ekspresinya kacau, antara lega, tegang sekaligus sedih dan tidak ketinggalan marah, marah kenapa dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Rukia saat itu. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Dia duduk disamping tempat tidur itu, menggenggam tangan dingin gadis itu.

Rukia tersenyum kecil lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini ya?" kata Rukia menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo.

"Ini bukan akhir, pasti aku akan bisa ke sana bersamamu lagi, lain kali," Ichigo menyorotkan pandang tidak yakin, namun nadanya terdengar perih. Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ini saat terakhirku," katanya. Di ruangan itu serentak kaget, namun tidak ada satupun yang bersuara.

Tiga patah kata yang menyatakan perpisahan. Kata-kata itu membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan terdiam dan menelan ludah tanda tidak percaya sekaligus takut.

"Tidak! Jangan bilang begitu!!" Byakuya sedikit meraung, Rukia menoleh, dia tersenyum sedikit pada kakaknya itu.

"_Nii-sama_, Aku tidak berbohong," kata gadis itu menghela nafas. Seolah ingin tahu, kapan nafasnya akan berhenti.

"Ru-Rukia! Tidak boleh!!" kata Ichigo, "Jangan bilang kau akan pergi! Tidak boleh, aku…"

Rukia menatap dalam mata keemasan milik Ichigo yang bening itu. Dia menatap ke yang lainnya.

"Aku.. ingin, bolehkah aku memeluk kalian semua?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada rendah.

"Tentu saja!" Orihime menjawab tegas, semua mengiyakan, kecuali Ishida yang tetap diam dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Aku sayang kalian semua," kata Rukia akhirnya. Semua orang di ruangan itu memeluk Rukia, berharap gadis itu mengatakan hal bohong. Atau paling memberitahukan bahwa fakta yang ia sampaikan tidak akan terjadi. Tapi toh, Rukia tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Setelah memeluk semua temannya, Rukia menatap Ichigo lagi. Satu-satunya orang yang belum dia peluk.

"Ichigo," Rukia tersenyum, "Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan. Terimakasih."

"Rukia," kata Ichigo, "Tidak hanya hari ini, besok…." Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang, ini yang terakhir," katanya lagi, "Terimakasih, sekali lagi. Aku senang. Bisa bersama denganmu."

Ichigo langsung memeluk gadis itu erat, "Aku.. sama.. aku Senang. Tapi, tidak maukah kau bersenang-senang lebih lama lagi??"

Rukia menggeleng lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, membalas memeluk Ichigo.

_**Aku ingin terus bersamamu..**_

_**Tetapi..**_

_**Aku tahu..**_

_**Itu tidak mungkin..**_

Ichigo mengangkat dirinya sendiri. Menatapi gadis itu dengan penuh dilemma. Meratap dalam diri.

"Ichigo, mendekatlah," kata Rukia memberi isyarat untuk membawa Ichigo jauh lebih dekat padanya. Ichigo mendekat.

"Ada a…….." Belum kata-kata itu selesai, Rukia sudah menarik kepala Ichigo dan melumat bibirnya. Merasakan hangatnya nafas pria itu, memperhatikan matanya lebih dekat. Merasakan lidahnya. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, saat itu.

Rukia hampir kehabisan nafasnya, ia melepaskan bibirnya sendiri. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak ada yang bicara di ruangan itu. Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia erat, Rukia balas menggenggam dengan erat pula. Rukia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku senang, bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak!" Ichigo menyadari tangan Rukia yang semakin melemas.

"Di dunia ini, hanya kau yang kusukai, dan kuinginkan. Tidak lebih. Hanya kau… dan matamu," Rukia benar-benar menutup matanya. Tangan yang tadi menggenggam tangan Ichigo terlepas. Tubuhnya meninggalkan kehangatan yang sedikit tersisa.

_**Syukurlah…**_

_**Waktunya cukup…**_

_**Aku sempat.. mengatakannya…**_

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Byakuya meraung. Ichigo membenamkan kepalanya dalam kehangatan yang tersisa dari tangan gadis itu. Orihime menangis di dada Ishida. Ishida tidak memberikan respon yang berarti. Semua di dalam ruangan itu jatuh dalam kesedihan. Dokter yang mendengar segera masuk dan memeriksa. Namun ia hanya menggeleng dengan prihatin.

"Ru-ki-a," Ichigo menggenggam tangan yang mulai mendingin itu, "Apa kau mendengar suaraku? Aku akan selalu menunggumu dari sini.. Aku.. selalu…"

WUUSSHH…….

"_Terima kasih.. aku akan selalu ada di belakangmu, menjagamu dari situ…_" sebuah angin bertiup. Seolah membisikan hal itu pada Ichigo yang penuh airmata. Ichigo tersentak. Ia merasa kehangatan yang dalam ada di belakangnya. Hangat. Itu yang ia rasakan. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan keperihan hatinya. Menyadari mereka kini terpisah diantara dua gerbang yang takkan mungkin pernah menyatu.

Malam yang dingin. Penuh keperihan. Dan penuh tangisan. Tangisan malam itu membuat sebuah nyanyian harmoni yang dingin sekaligus perih. Namun di sekelilingnya bercampur kehangatan. Gadis itu telah pergi. Namun bayangan gadis itu akan selalu ada di dalam hati setiap orang yang mengenalnya. Dan dia akan selalu bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Raungan dan tangisan masih terdengar begitu jelas. Beberapa jatuh pingsan. Ichigo berharap apa yang ia rasakan jauh berlalu. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan mereka tanpa pamit dan pesan. Masih penuh air mata. Ichigo tersenyum kecil, tapi tidak bisa dibedakan dengan seringaian. Hampir mirip.

"_Sayonara, Rukia…_"

_**Aku tahu**__**..**_

_**Ini akan berakhir**__**..**_

_**Aku benar-benar tahu hal itu**__**..**_

_**Tapi**__**..**_

_**Aku yakin.**__**.**_

_**Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi**__**..**_

_**Karena kau dan aku akan selalu bersama**__**..**_

_**Karena kau adalah orang yang special dalam hidupku..**__**..**_

_**Selamat Tinggal..**_

_**Rukia**__**-chan..**_

~~End~~

**Fitria :** Hieee!! Tamat juga! Capek ngetiknya!! Namanya OneShot, tapi 10 halaman (di word) cuy! Sekitar 3000 kata. Oneshot macam apa ini?! Entah kenapa itu memang kelemahan saya. Maapkan grammar Eng-Jap yang salah, soalnya saya masih belajar sih, dan saya cinta Indonesia (^^) hehe. Tragedy, Romance and Friendship! d.b!! kayaknya saiia emang ga bisa jauh-jauh dari Genre ini yah??

**Yuki no Shiroichou**** (Zanpakutou Fitria ?) :** Cerita lo panjang banget! Ini oneshot apa oneshot? Mending kalo bagus, ini mah banyak puisinya doang! Sama aja kayak 3 chapter, panjang.. =='a

**Fitria :** Iya, iya, this is my second oneshot, tapi pertama yang di keluarin ke public (halah). Saiia emang tak bisa bikin Oneshot. Saiia lebih suka bikin cerber gitu. Yang banyak chapternya. Maapinlah typonya.

**Yuki no Shiroichou**** (?) :** Oke, dimaapin. Tapi kok Rukia??

**Fitria : **Ah, ngga ada alasan sih, Cuma pengen aja.

**Ichigo** : Kenapa kau buat dia matiii??!!!!!!!!! *bawa-bawa Zangetsu*

**Fitria** : HUWE! Ichigo manis banget kalo lagi bawa Zangetsu!! Kya kya!! *di-bankai sama Ichigo yang mo muntah*

**Ishida** : Kenapa gue ga ada ngomong? Sialan lu, Penulis Geblek!! Panjang banget lagi, susah gue baca!!! *nembak pake Panah Quincy*

**Fitria** : SORRY!! Kan udah dibilang gak bisa bikin Oneshot! *lari dengan kecepatan cahaya*

**Ichigo** : *mengejar dengan slow motion* Ke.. naappaaaaa???!!!

**Rukia**: Kenapa gue matiiii?!!!!!

**Fitria **: HIII! ADA ROHNYA!!

**Rukia** : Awas lu ya! gue hantuin lu!! *bergaya putih-putih ala Sode no Shirayuki sekalian nyiapin bankai*

**Byakuya** : Kenapa gue beda banget Author!!! Masa gue jadi _Melancolis_ gitu?! *menyiapkan Senbonzakura*

**Hitsugaya** : *Ikutan muncul* Kenapa gue ga ada ngomong en Cuma muncul sekali? Udah gitu ga ada perannya lagi!!! *siap-siap Hyourinmaru*

~_Semuanya siap dengan bankainya masing-masing dan langsung mengejar Fitria yang bengong ga jelas ama Yuki no Shiroichou_~

**Fitria **: Hiiieee!!!!! *ngabur dengan kecepatan cahaya*

Minna! Isi adalah salah satu Fict yang saiia perbaharui dari FF saiia sebelumnya, soalnya aslinya ini adalah versi Eyeshield21 dan sudah saiia terbitkan di Facebook (di Note) saiia. Tapi untuk di saiia ubah jadi Bleach, karena pengen aja gitu bikin FF di Fandom Bleach (emang author ga kreatip). Bagi yang pengen baca yang aslinya, silahkan add saiia di Facebook (alamatnya buka di Profil saiia). Ufufufu, sankyuu all! Tenang aja, ga sama persis kok..

**Dan dengan Penuh Suka Cita..**

**Duka dan gembira..**

**Juga cela kemarahan..**

**Silahkan klik tombol ijo-ijo untuk mereview Fict ini..**

**Atau paling tidak menghina hingga ingin membunuh Author geblek ini..**

**XP**

**Onegaiii!!!!**


End file.
